When he coming
by Mia Kazema
Summary: Matanya menatapku dengan lembut. Aku terpaku, membeku tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Typo dimana-mana. Kalo gak suka jangan di baca!
1. Chapter 1

When He come

**Disclamer: SDK is not mine (kamijyo-senpai~ ngasih dong… ngarep neh)**

**Warning: OOC, OOT, typo, gaje, romance garing, etc,etc**

**Mia: Hi minna~ hari ini, Mia membawakan cerita luar biasa gaje dan garing(renyah-renyah gimana gitu) ini cerita selingan pas buat cerita ghost. Sorry, gak tau neh. Perasaan Mia kalo nulis cerita itu bikin merinding. Parno gara-gara takut ke jatuhan cicak kali ya~ (apa hubungannya coba?) tapi pasti di lanjutin kok. Tapi gak tau kapan. Oh ya, hampir lupa bilang… ini settingnya pas akhir manga. Itu loh… yang Yuya sama Kyo tinggal bareng terus temen-temennya pada dateng ketemu sama Yuya.**

**Well, dari pada buang waktu. Lets begin… **

**(bahasa inggris ku kacrut) Kalo gak suka jangan di baca, silahkan kembali ke halaman sebelumnya~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Yuya sedang berjalan dengan riang. Sambil membawa barang belanjaan ia bersenandung. Suasana hatinya memang sedang bagus.**

"**Hari ini dia pulang tidak, ya?" gumamnya sambil memikirkan Kyo. Hmm… betapa Yuya merindukan Kyo. Padahal baru di tinggal satu bulan. Tapi, rindunya seperti tidak bertemu selama satu tahun #Halal lebay. Ingin rasanya ia bertemu lagi dengan Kyo. Hanya untuk bertengkar dengannya. lucu kalau memikirkan jika mereka selalu bertengkar dengan hal-hal sepele, seperti..-**

**BRUK**

"**AW…!" Rintih Yuya sambil memegang pinggangnya yang sakit.**

"**Maaf, apa kau baik-baik saja?" Ucap seorang pria sambil mengulurkan tanganya.**

'**Suaranya kayak kenal deh…' Pikir Yuya. Ia pun melihat kearah pria itu. Pria itu terlihat masih muda. Dengan tubuh ramping dan wajah tampan. Rambut hitam legam yang senada dengan matanya.**

"**Tou-san?!" Ucap Yuya tidak percaya. **

**Pria tersenyum lembut menatap Yuya. Menarik tangan putrinya dan memandangnya lekat-lekat. Mulut Yuya terbuka saking terkejutnya melihat pria itu berdiri di hadapannya. Mereka berdua menatap satu sama lain tanpa mengaluarkan suara. Sampai akhirnya, pria itu meraih wajah Yuya dan mengatupkan bibir mungilnya.**

"**Sebegitukah kau terkejut melihatku, Yu?" Tanya pria itu dengan nada bercanda. **

**Mata Yuya berkaca-kaca. Ia sangat senag melihat ayahnya. Saking senangnya, ia melompat dan memeluknya sekuat tenaga.**

"**Wow, wow, wow, tenanglah, Yu. Kalau kau memlukku seerat itu, aku bisa kehabisan nafas." Ucap Pria itu sambil melepaskan pelukan Yuya dengan lembut.**

"**Aku kangen tou-san… huuh, kenapa tidak bilang mau kemari, tahu gitu aku pasti jemput ke pelabuhan. Apa Tou-san baik-baik saja? Apa sesuatu terjadi di Cina?" Tanya Yuya khawatir. **

**Pria itu hanya tersenyum lembut. Lega karena tidak ada perubahan selama ia dalam perjalan ke Cina selama 5 tahun.**

**OOO**

"**Jadi begitu ya? Kau berhenti seorang pemburu uang berhadian dan sekarang mengelola kedai?" Tanya tou-sannya.**

"**Begitulah, tou-san sendiri bagaimana? Bagaimana keadaan disana? Apa sudah mendapatkan istri baru?" Sindir Yuya **

"**Ah, kau ini. Mestinya tou-san yang tanya begitu. Tou-san kan sudah tua. Gak laku lagi… lagian buat apa nyari yang begituan. Ayo…kamu udah punya suami belum…?" Ucap Tou-san nya dengan nada mengejek.**

"**Iiih, tou-san dulu aja…kan supaya ada yang ngurusin."**

"**Yuya aja dulu. Tou-san kan bisa belakangan."**

"**Iiih, tou-san aja duluan…"**

"**Yuya aja."**

"**Tou-san aja."**

"**Yuya."**

"**Tou-san."**

"**Iiih, tou-san duluan!" **

"**Yuya duluan!"**

"**Yuya?" Ucap Kyoushiro di belakang mereka berdua. Rupanya Kyoushiro dan Sakuya kebetulan lewat dan melihat pertikaian mereka.**

"**Kyoushiro…. Sakuya…hi…" Sapa Yuya ramah. **

"**Hi…mmmm… ini siapa, Yuya?" Tanya Sakuya melihat kearah Tou-sannya Yuya.**

"**Ah, ini tou-san ku…Kazuya…tou-san, ini temanku…Kyoushiro dan istrinya Sakuya." **

"**Eh Yuya bukanya kau cuma punya Nozomu, ya?" Tanya Kyoushiro ragu-ragu.**

"**Iya… ceritanya panjang…. Tapi dia benar-benar ayahku."**

"**Senang bertemu dengan kalian. Dan Yuya, kapan kau bertemu dengan mereka? Tou-san gak pernah di kasih tau tuh soal mereka…"**

"**Hehehe…habis… tou-san jauh sih. Aku males ngirim suratnya."**

"**Dasar, kau ini…." Ucap Kazuya sambil mencubit pipi Yuya gemas. Membuat Yuya merah padam karena malu diperlakukan seperti anak kecil di hadapan teman-temannya. Kyoushiro dan Sakuya menatap keluarga itu dengan geli. **

"**Hauw…hahit, hou-han…(Maksudnya: Aw…sakit, tou-san)" Ucap Yuya tidak jelas karena cubitan dari Kazuya. **

**OOO**

"**Oh…Jadi begitu…" Ucap Kyoushiro mengerti penjelasan Kazuya.**

"**Yah, awalnya aku agak sedih. Kupikir Yuya akan membenciku dan menjauhiku. Tapi nyatanya ia tetap menyayangiku…"**

"**Mana mungkin aku membenci tou-san." Ucap Yuya.**

"**Tapi, kenapa kau baru memberi tahukan Yuya sekarang? Memangnya ada apa?" Tanya Sakuya penasaran.**

"**Ah…soal itu..-"**

**BRAK**

"**Yuya-han~ Benitoramu yang manis ini kangen padamu~" Jerit Benitora histeris. Ia langsung menerobos masuk rumah Yuya tanpa bilang permisi. Disampingnya, Mahiro hanya berbisik maaf pada Yuya, karena menerobos masuk ke rumahnya tanpa bilang permisi.**

"**Siapa kau?" Tanya Kazuya dengan nada yang tidak biasa.**

'**Duh… mulai nih. Overprotektif mode : on.' Pikir Yuya jengkel.**

'**Kenapa tiba-tiba perasaanku gak enak, ya?' Pikir Kyoushiro dan Sakuya.**

"**Ah, saya Benitora. Belahan jiwa dan cinta sejati Yuya-han tercinta…" Ucap Beitora gembira.**

**Muka Yuya pucat saat melihat gelas teh yang di pegang Kazuya retak. Aura pria itu memancar gelap. Matanya yang tadinya tak terbaca. Menjadi dingin seketika.**

"**Dia hanya teman kok, tou-san." Bela Yuya. Khawatir tou-sannya bersikap anarkis pada Benitora.**

"**Oh, tou-san, ya? Salam kenal tou-san~"**

**Aura Kazuya makin menggelap. Mahiro di paksa duduk, khawatir terkena amukan Kazuya. **

"**Siapa yang kau panggil, Tou-san hah?" Ucap Kazuya dingin. Matanya menyiratkan kebencian. Mebuat Beniora harus mundur sesaat.**

'**Pria ini overprotektifnya tinggi.' Pikir Kyoushiro, Sakuya, dan Mahiro. Sementara Benitora bersembunyi di belakang Mahiro saking ketakutan dengan tatapan maut dari Kazuya.**

"**Huuh, tou-san, terlalu over protektif nih. Kan aku sudah bilang, kalau Benitora itu cuma teman." Ucap Yuya kesal.**

"**Lah? Gak kok. Siapa bilang tou-san terlalu overprotektif. Kamu aja yang terlalu perasa…. Udah jangan cemberut gitu."**

"**Siapa yang cemberut? Tou-san sok tau…"**

"**Iya kok, tuh bibirnya dimanyun-manyunin."**

"**Enggak kok."**

"**Iya."**

"**Enggak. Ih, tou-san ada-ada aja."**

"**Emang kenyataan."**

"**Sudahlah kalian berdua…" Lerai Kyoushiro.**

'**Yu, yakin dia ayahmu? Perasaan mirip 'dia' deh…' Pikir Sakuya, Kyoushiro, Benitora, dan Mahiro.**

"**Tuh kan. Gara-gara berantem mulu. Jadi aja tou-san lupa."**

"**Hah? Lupa apaan?" Tanya Yuya bingung.**

**TBC **


	2. Chapter 2

When He Come

**Disclaimer: SDK bukan punya Mia. (Kamijyo-sensei, kapan kau mau memberikannya pada daku~)**

**Thanks for reading. Hope you like it.**

**(Jika gak suka. Janagan di baca! silahkan kembali ke menu awal.)**

**Warning: OOC, OOT, Typo, romance abal, etc, etc..**

**Lets story begin~**

"**Duh, gara-gara berantem sama kamu, tou-san lupa aja."**

"**Hah? Lupa apaan?"**

**BRAK **

"**Yuya!" Teriak Bontemaru dan Akari, sementara Hotaru yang ikut datang hanya bilang 'yo'.**

"**Siapa kalian?" Ucap Kazuya ketus. kesal karena ucapannya terpotong karena kedatangan tiga orang tersebut.**

"**He? Masa kau tidak tau aku? Akulah sang legenda, si hebat Bontemaru." Ucap Bontemaru sombong.**

"**Gak pernah dengar."**

"**Hemmm kalau begitu kau pasti tau soal nama lain ku. Masamune Date." Ucap Bontemaru sambil mengelus dagunya. **

**Kazuya mengerutkan keningnya. Mencoba mengingatnya.**

"**Sama sekali gak tau juga." Ucap Kazuya enteng sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. Membuat Bontemaru tercengang.**

"**Cih, memangnya GORILA ini terkenal? Aku sendiri tidak tahu tuh." Ucap Hotaru enteng.**

"**Diam kau, Baka!" Teriak Bontemaru saking kesal.**

"**Jadi Yuya, siapa temanmu ini." Ucap Kazuya.**

"**Ah, iya. Kami lupa mengenalkan diri padamu, ya? Namaku Akari. Kau sudah mengenal dirinya *menunjuk Bontemaru. Dan yang di sebelahnya adalah Hotaru."**

"**Oh, senang berkenalan dengan kalian. Namaku Kazuya." Ucap Kazuya menatap bingung pada Akari.**

"**Emmm…Ada apa, Kazuya-san? Kok anda melihatku seperti itu?" Tanya Akari malu-malu.**

'**Duh…ini orang ganteng banget. Kok, Yuya bisa kenalan sih sama dia…' Pikir Akari genit.**

**Kazuya menatap Yuya, menarik nafas dalam-dalam. Dan…**

"**Dia Laki-laki, kan? Kok bajunya, baju perempuan?" Tanya Kazuya sambil menunjuk Akari.**

**Semua orang langsung jawdrop mendengar perkataan Kazuya.**

"**Eu…..Ceritanya panjang tou-san." Ucap Yuya cepat. **

"**Yuya, kami kemari mencari Kyo. Dia ada tidak?" Ucap Akari jengkel, karena hanya dengan sekali tatap, Kazuya langsung tau.**

"**Eh, dia tidak ada disini."**

"**Siapa Kyo?" Tanya Kazuya sambil mengeluarkan Aura mengerikan. Matanya semakin gelap.**

**Semua yang melihatnya langsung bungkam. Ayahnya Yuya sangat protektif. Kalau tau Yuya tinggal dengan Kyo. Apa yang akan terjadi ya?**

"**Teman, tou-san. Mmm… kayaknya tidak perlu sampai mengeluarkan Aura sebesar itu deh." Yuya menatap Kazuya cemas.**

"**Masa? Beneran teman apa TEMAN…." Ucap Kazuya sedikit menyelidik.**

**Semuanya mengangguk kecuali Hotaru.**

"**Bukan, mereka itu pa- HMPf!" Ucapan Hotaru langsung dipotong dengan sumpalan kue beras yang di lempar Yuya.**

"**Pa?"**

"**Pa…pa…patner. Tau kan, Kazuya-san. Bahasa lainnya dari kawan." Ucap Kyoushiro.**

**Kazuya melirik Kyoushiro dengan tatapan bingung. keringat dingin keluar dari pelipis Kyoushiro.**

"**Oh, begitu. Yuya, bisa kita bicara di luar?" tanya Kazuya sambil berdiri. Yuya menatap Kazuya dengan bingung. Mata mereka bertemu. Ada sesuatu yang menggaggu sang ayah.**

"**Baiklah…"**

**BRAK **

"**Yuya-chan~" Teriak Yukimura sambil membawa botol sake disampingnya. Jangan-jangan dia mabuk lagi…?**

"**Yu…Yu…Yukimura…" Ucap Yuya kaget.**

"**Apa kabar Yuya-nee-chan/Yuya-san?" Ucap Sasuke dan Saizo bersamaan.**

"**Siapa kalian?" Tanya Kazuya. Entah mengapa dialognya Kazuya banyak bilang 'Siapa kalian' ya? Maklum namanya juga baru ketemu mau gimana lagi =_="**

**Ok back to story.**

"**Wah, wah, wah ada pria tampan toh~ hik! Apa Kyo gak bakal marah kalau kau ketauan selingkuh, Yuya? Hik! Dirumah kalian lagi." Ucap Yukimura salah paham.**

**Mata Kazuya memandang Yukimura tajam. Auranya yang tadi padam sekarang memancar lagi dan makin besar dan gelap.**

"**Jadi kau bilang Kyo itu suaminya Yuya?" Tanya Kazuya penuh selidik.**

**Sasuke dan Saizo yang baru datang langsung mengerti siapa dia setelah menatap Kyoushiro, Sakuya, mahiro, Benitora, Bontemaru, dan Akari. Ayahnya Yuya. Kazuya adalah ayahnya Yuya. Dan sepertinya ia tidak tau mengenai hubungan anaknya dan Kyo. Melihat Aura yang di keluarkan Kazuya. Sasuke dan Saizo dapat menyimpulkan bahwa…**

**KAZUYA JATUH CINTA SAMA YUKIMURA!**

**SALAH!**

**Ok. Abaikan kalimat di atas =_=" yang benar adalah…**

**Kazuya termaksud ayah overprotektif yang siap meledak kapan saja.**

"**Ah, bukan… Kyo dan Yuya hanya sepasang kekasih. Tapi mereka tinggal bersama. Romantis, ya?"**

**Kazuya menatap Yuya penuh artian.**

"**Yuya…" Mata Kazuya kemudian melirik keluar. Itu artinya dia ingin bicara empat mata dengan Yuya.**

**OOO**

**Mereka berdua berjalan menjauh dari rumah Yuya. Supaya tidak ada satu pun teman Yuya yang menguping. Mereka berdua berjalan tanpa bicara sepatah kata pun. Yuya tahu bahwa Ayahnya ini mungkin akan membencinya.**

"**Tou-san…"**

"**Tou-san pikir, Tou-san sudah mengajarkanmu sebuah kejujuran. Tapi sepertinya Tou-san salah." Bisik Kazuya.**

"**Tou-san…tidak. Tou-san salah mengerti, sebenarnya…" **

"**Sebenarnya apa? Hm? Apa yang tidak tou-san mengerti? Tou-san baru saja mendengar bahwa anak tou-san tinggal satu rumah dengan seorang pria yang bahkan tou-san sendiri tidak tahu siapa dia." Ucap Kazuya sambil menaikan oktaf suaranya. Yuya pun akhirnya diam. Matanya mulai di penuhi air mata. Namun ia tidak ingin mengeluarkannya. Menundukan kepalanya supaya ayahnya tidak melihat genangan air matanya.**

"**Apakah tou-san kecewa? Ya, pasti. Tapi bukan karena kau tinggal dengan seorang pria. Tapi melainkan…. Kau tidak jujur pada tou-san." Yuya menatap ayahnya dengan tatapan bingung.**

"**Dengar…tou-san tidak marah…yah, sebenarnya cukup kesal karena tau kau sudah punya pacar tanpa bilang pada tou-san. Tapi bukan itu yang membuat ku sangat kesal. Kenapa kau tidak pernah mengatakan apa-apa soal pria itu? Itulah yang membuatku kesal. Setidaknya biarkan tou-san tau siapa yang di sampingmu. Agar tou-san tau, saat tou-san tiada…ada yang menjagamu…"**

**Yuya menangis memikirkan saat ayahnya tiada. Seharusnya ia langsung mengatakannya pada tou-sannya. Bukan malah takut bahwa ayahnya akan menjadi overprotektif. Karena ayahnya menjadi protektif hanya untuk menunjukan betapa sayangnya Kazuya pada Yuya.**

**Yuya langsung memeluk Kazuya denga erat.**

"**Gomen, tou-san. Gomenasai…" Ucap Yuya disamping isak tangisnya.**

**Kazuya memeluk Yuya dengan lembut. Mengelus kepalanya dengan sayang. Mencium pucuk kepalanya. Membiarkannya tenang dalam pelukannya. Membiarkan air mata Yuya membasahi pakaiannya.**

"**Oh ya, ngomong-ngomong… kok, kamu suka sih sama Kyo? Diakan…. Badan gede tingkah bocah." Ucap Kazuya dengan nada kesal.**

"**Loh kok? Tou-san tau dari mana?" Ucap Yuya sambil melihat ke wajah Kazuya tanpa melepaskan pelukannya.**

"**Ya jelas tau… orang tou-san ketemu sama oranngnya kok." Ucap Kazuya enteng sambil melepaskan pelukan Yuya.**

"**Hah?!"**

"**Iya, jadi tou-san ketemu sama Kyo seminggu yang lalu. Terus pas kita ngobrol-ngobrol dia bilang, kalo kamu sama dia itu tinggal bersama."**

"**Loh? Jadi tou-san udah tau dong? Terus kenapa pura-pura gak tau? A~ah, tou-san! Eh, tapi kenapa tou-san tau soal kyo?"**

"**Duh, kamu tuh kayak nenek-nenek. Pikun. Ya jelas lah tau…emangnya kamu lupa? Kyo kan temen kamu pas kamu umur 6 tahun…"**

"**Ap-?!" Mulut Benitora di tutup oleh pukulan Akari. Rupanya mereka berdua dan yang lainnya sedang memata-matai Yuya dan Kazuya sejak tadi.**

"**Pst…Yuya dan Kyo teman lama? Kok mereka gak pernah ngasuh tau ya?" Tanya Kyoushiro bingung.**

"**Iya nih, Yuya ternya main curang. Mulai start duluan…" Omel Akari yang membuat semua yang mendengar hanya bisa sweatdrop.**

"**Tou-san denger sesuatu tak?" Ucap Yuya sambil mencari sumber suara.**

"**Nggak tuh. Eh iya, tou-san mau tanya sama kamu. Tapi harus jawab jujur ya?"**

**Yuya langsung mengangguk walau tidak mengerti.**

"**Kamu beneran….cinta sama Kyo?" Ucap Kazuya serius. Wajah Yuya merah padam antara malu dan gugup menjawab pertanyaan sang ayah.**

"**I…I…Iya. Aku sangat mencintainya, Tou-san." **

"**Begitu? Kau sudah dengarkan…Kyo." Ucap Kazuya sambil melirik Kyo yang ternyata berdiri di belakang Kazuya beberapa meter. Menyenderkan tubuhnya di sebuah pohon.**

"**Se…sejak kapan kau di…situ?" Tanya Yuya gugup. Wajahnya makin merah.**

"**Sejak tadi. Aku kan datang bersama dia." Ucap Kyo sambil menunjuk Kazuya.**

"**TOU-SAAAAAN!" jerit Yuya. Wajahnya merah padam gara-gara ucapannya di dengar Kyo.**

"**Hehe… maaf, Yu. Habis…tou-san kesal sih. Kamu gak pernah ngasih tau tou-san soal Kyo sih. Jadi tou-san balas dendam deh." Ucap Kazuya santai.**

"**Oh, ya. Hei kalian cepat keluar. Aku tahu kalian disana." Ucap Kazuya.**

**Kyoushiro, Bontemaru, dan yang lainnya keluar dari semak-semak.**

"**Hehehe…kau tau ya?" Ucap Benitora sambil menggaruk kepalanya.**

"**Kau pikir…"**

**Wajah Yuya semakin panas. Setelah pernyataan cintanya di dengar Kyo. Teman-temannya pun juga mendengarnya.**

"**Uu~ TOU-SAN JAHAT!" Jerit Yuya sambil membenamkan kepalanya di dada Kyo.**

**Disatu sisi Yuya kesal karena kejahilan ayahnya. Disisi lain, ia bahagia karena ayahnya sudah tau akan hubungannya dengan Kyo.**

**FIN**

**Gimana? Manis tak? Abal tak? Gaje tak? Mia tadinya mau bikin satu chapter langsung. Tapi… dipikir-pikir…. Dibikin jadi dua aja. Jadi gak terlalu banyak.**

**Anyway…R n' R ya!**


End file.
